


A game of Shadows drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst, BFF!Mary/Mycroft, Drabbles, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Mary and Mycroft are BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based on Guy Ritchie's films.<br/>Mary and Mycroft are friends and solving crimes. John and Sherlock are lovers and solving crimes. John and Mary are married. Things are never easy for them, but then again, easy is boring anyway.<br/>slices of life, mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> full theme list here: http://100themewriters.deviantart.com/art/The-Original-List-of-Themes-125161634  
> the motivation behind this is the absolute awesomeness both Mary and Mycroft showed during A Game of Shadows, and the feeling that they seemed to get along rather well. And I felt someone had to write about them being friends. I'd have prefered someone more talented than me did it, but no one seemed interested, so here we go!:D

**1\. Introduction**

They would always have to agree that first meeting certainly _could_ have gone better.

Mary, having just been thrown out of a train at full speed from a bridge into freezing water, was slightly out of sorts. A few seconds more, and she might have been slightly drowned.

Mycroft, forced by his impossible little brother to do tedious field work and go rescue Watson's fiancée -no, bride now- in the middle of a frighteningly cold night, was rather _cross_ , to remain polite.

Not the best of starts, certainly. But it was unusual, as would be everything that was to follow.

  
**2\. Complicated**

Most people don't really get it, their relationship. A man and a woman. Alone. The man a confirmed bachelor. The woman married. It's simply scandalous, they _must_ be having an affair. It is, after all, the easiest explanation, and people like to make things easy. Usually, Mary couldn't care less what people think, because the Holmeses are right in one thing at least: people are petty and vulgar and boring and _simple_.

She can't expect them to understand what goes on between her and Mycroft, no more than they can understand John and Sherlock. It's just too complicated for them.

  
**3\. Making History**

History is often made of events _avoided_. Mary, as a former governess, knows that of course. And two weeks ago, History has happened, in Switzerland. A war unlike anything the world had ever seen was avoided. A criminal mastermind saw his career come to an end.

Mary isn't sure it was worth it at first.

But then, she started noticing things. She saw how strangely unaffected Mr. Holmes was, on his brother's funeral. How he would still smile and joke and tease, just as he had done those few days they had leaved together. And then, she starts to _suspect_.

 

**4\. Rivalry**

John and Sherlock solve a murder. Mary and Mycroft prevent one.

John and Sherlcok have an opium dealer arrested. Mary and Mycroft prevent a third Opium War.

John and Sherlock ruin a blackmailer’s business and save his victims’ lives. Mary and Mycroft discover an spy in the English government, and save the country’s most dangerous secrets.

John and Sherlock, full of post-case excitement, are buggering each other on the sofa. And the rug. And the table. And virtually every surface available at 221B Baker Street. Mary and Mycroft decide to let them win that one, and go have some tea.

  
**5\. Unbreakable**

It is a well-known fact that Mycroft Holmes is unbreakable.

To break, one must be human.

Mycroft isn’t.

He’s merely a brain transported by a body. That body could, theoretically, be broken, but not his mind. And that incredible, wonderful mind is all there is to him. Even his brother knows that his good manners hide a contempt for humanity as great as his. And now that brother has died, and Mycroft has lost the only person who might, occasionally, understand what it felt to be him.

But even that shan’t break him.

At least, that’s what he tells himself.


	2. 6-10

**6\. Obsession**

John would occasionally mock him on the way he would think of nothing else, talk of nothing else. “Should I leave you two alone?” He would ask with a smile whenever he’d see Sherlock staring at his picture, failing to hide the hint of jealousy in his voice. And Sherlock would smile, and quickly change the subject.

He felt a certain reluctance to talk about Moriarty with anyone. Because that man was everything he wasn’t, his perfect opposite.

And Sherlock hates him, of course, because Moriarty _is_ evil.

And yet, sometimes, he seems the only human being worth knowing.

  
**7\. Eternity**

“Nothing lasts forever” believes Sherlock, and indeed he disappear too early, leaving John entirely broken.

“Everyone I love leaves” whispers John, thinking of Sherlock at Reichenbach, two years ago, of Mary in her bed, weak and frail and _dying_. He won’t survive another loss.

“Everything must die” says Mary weakly, holding John’s hand, knowing she’s probably too sick to see the next morning. But she does survive. Everything must die, but not today.

“Eternity happens everyday” notes Mycroft, and indeed, when Sherlock, alive and well, comes back in their live, time is frozen in endless happiness.

 **8\. Gateway**  
“I did warn you, Mr Holmes.”

“I believe you did, Mrs Watson.”

“I told you, quite clearly, that this entrance _had_ to be protected, and that we shouldn’t rush inside.”

“Indeed.”

“Yet you didn’t listen to me, and here we are, trapped in the sewers, with water up to our ankles, surrounded by that horrid smell that could wake up a corpse.”

“I know, Mrs Watson. I happen to be here too.”

“…”

“…”

“This might be the most fun I’ve had in my entire life.”

“The feeling is shared.”

  
 **9\. Death**  
Field work was _not_ their greatest strength, and they would usually leave it to John and Sherlock, manipulating them into doing their dirty work. Not that the two men would have minded had they known, considering how they loved flirting with the danger.

But this time, John and Sherlock had been busy elsewhere, there had been a traitor carrying critical documents to pursue all over London. They had caught him, eventually, but it had turned out he was armed.

So was Mary.

Mycroft and her had never been so glad that John had taught her to kill with a gun.

  
 **10\. Opportunities**  
Their first collaboration had been pure chance. Mary had been the only one available to decipher Moriarty’s code. But she had work more quickly than Mycroft had expected, impressing him.

The second time they worked together had been unplanned too. Mycroft had needed a woman who could introduce herself into a female spy’s circle to steal some important papers, but the few agents of the fair sex he employed were to well known. He had then thought of Mary and, against all his expectations, she had agreed to help him. And once again, she had proved to be impressively… _efficient_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have great fears for Mary, should there be a third film... I'm pretty sure she won't survive it. After all, her death IS canon.  
> Having her fall sick but recover is as close to that as I can allow myself to be.


End file.
